Never have I ever
by superstar1030
Summary: The victorious gang is board and play never have i ever and they find out more about Jade then they ever thought they would. BADE! i do NOT own victorious. Rated for abuse, cutting, and metions of Sex
1. study break

Never Have I Ever

Beck's Pov

Andre, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Rex, and Jade were in my RV studding for Finals. "UGH! Why do we even have to take Biology we go to a performing arts high school!" complained Jade. "To prepare you for life" said Tori. "I hate life" whined Jade. "If you didn't have a life you wouldn't have such a great boyfriend" I said and leaned in for a kiss. It was passionate and long. "Uh guys were still here" said Robbie. Oops I forgot! I blushed. "Sorry" I said. "I'm not" Jade told us. "Let's take a study break" said Cat. "Finally!" said Rex. "Let's play a game" said Tori. "Let's play Never have I ever" suggested Andre. "Okay I'll start" I said "I have never Kissed a boy". Jade, Tori, Cat, and Robbie put a finger down. "Robbie?" we all said. "Summer camp when I was 12 for truth or dare" he said. "One time my brother was playing truth or dare and he…" started Cat. "CAT!" yelled Jade. "Whaty" she replied innocently. "Shut up we are playing a game!" Jade Shouted. "Okay I have never had Sex" said Robbie. Jade and I sheepishly put our fingers down. "I have never…Cut myself" said Tori. Jade put her finger down. Everyone but Cat and I looked shocked. I had 9 fingers left so did Tori, Cat, and Robbie. Andre had all his fingers left up and Jade had 7. "I have never been in a relationship for more than 3 weeks" said Andre. "Are you people trying to get me out!" said Jade as she put a finger down (I put one down too). "I have never been a man" said Jade. "That's not fair!" said Andre. "Hey you have no fingers down and I only have 6 fingers left!" said Jade. "I have never dyed my hair" said Rex. Jade and Cat both put their fingers down. "I have never worn just black" said Cat. Jade put a finger down and gave her the Jade stare of death. "Beep beep" went Tori's phone. "Guys its midnight, I have to go I have my music final tomorrow" she said. Everyone but Jade was on their way out.

Jade's Pov

"Jadey aren't you coming, if you don't want to go home because of you know who you can come over to my house" said Cat. The truth was Cat was right I couldn't go home I got in this huge fight with my dad and he was drunk. He started to hit me too. _Flash back_

"_Jadelyn WHERE are you!" yelled a voice. I didn't make a sound. Then my dad kicked down my door and came in._ "_where you today at 12:00" he shouted. "At school" I said. "That's not an excuse like you even go to school all you do it have sex with your pretty little boyfriend… you little slut!" he yelled then he punched me. I tried to fight back but he kept hitting me. I rolled on the floor in pain. He kicked me hard over and over. I finally escaped and went to Beck's._

_End of flashback_

"Um no thanks Cat I'm going stay with Beck tonight" I replied. "What are you going to do" asked Rex. "REX! That's personal!" yelled Robbie. "No it's ok you should be jealous" I said. "What are you going to do then" asked Tori scared. "The thing Robbie's never done" I replied and I started to make out with Beck. I when I knew everyone left I slowly reached for his belt.

**Okay guys did you like it? Tell me if you want me to keep going. Also I will be updating my other story "I've missed you" soon. Bye!**

**-Superstar1030**


	2. a arm, a girl, and a pair of scissors

**HI! I'm back sorry I have been writing 2 other bade fic's PLUS 2 13/victorious crossovers ALL BADE OF CORCE! I do Not own victorious **

Jade's Pov

It was Monday and I was in the bathroom at Beck's Rv. I thought about last night the way Vega looked at Beck. It killed me. I took out a pair of scissors. "slice" she loves him "slice" he loves her "slice" no one likes you "slice" I was about to cut again I looked in the mirror. You'll never be as pretty as her "slice". I stared at my arm. "Babe you ok you've been in there for 10 minutes we have to get to school" said Beck. "Um yeah I'll be right out "I replied. I washed the blood off my wrist and scissors. I put the scissors behind my back and slowly walked out. "Jade" said Beck. "Yes?" I asked innocently. "What are hiding" he said. "Nothing" "Jade?" "I SAID NOTHING" I shouted. He tackled me then grabbed the scissors out of my hand. It was quiet for a while. "Roll up your sleeve" he said calmly. I shook my head. "ROLL UP YOUR SLEVE" he shouted. "No" I mumbled. He looked into my eyes "please" he looked like he was going to cry. I slowly rolled up my sleeve reveling my scars. "He burst into tears. "Beck I…I'm sorry" I said. "I'm not mad at you" he said. "You're not?" I asked. "No I'm mad at myself" he said. "WHAT! Why" I said. "I should have kept a better eye on you. Sometimes I forget how fragile you are because of the tough girl act you put on" he replied. I sat down next to him. I kissed him. The kiss turned into a make-out session. So we were late for school we decided we were all ready late so we ditched.

Tori's Pov

I was at school everyone was there except Beck and Jade. School was over in 15 minutes, they both never showed. We were all guessing were they were. "Maybe they got hit by a bus on the way to school this morning" said Andre. "I think they went to the scissor museum" said Robbie. "What about you Tori where do you think they are" said Andre. "they are probably having sex somewhere" I said. Andre and Robbie looked at each other and nodded. "Maybe but all day?" said Andre. I heard someone crying. We turned our heads it was Cat. "what wrong" asked Robbie. "Jade what if something happened" she replied between sobs. "You know I was joking when I said she got hit by a bus right lil' red" Andre said. She nodded.

Cat's Pov

Oh god what if Jades Dad beat her so bad she is in the hospital and that's where Beck is. I was so scared.

"Has anyone actually tried calling them" said Rex. "We are SO stupid" said Tori and she called Beck.

Jade's Pov

Beck and I were at Skybucks and he was in the bathroom his phone rang caller id said… VEGA. I picked it up. "VEGA why are you calling Beck" I shouted.

Tori: Well you guys weren't in school today

Me: yeah no shit

Tori: well Cat...

Me: CAT WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!

Tori: nothing

Me: put her on the phone NOW

Cat's Pov

Me: JADEY!

I was so happy to hear her voice.

Jade: yeah are you ok

Me: are you?

Jade: Yeah why

Me: I thought maybe your Dad put you in the hospital

Jade: no I'm fine

Me: than where are you

Jade: Skybucks

Me: oh what did you do all day?

Jade: well we went to a movie and hung out and now we are getting coffee.

Me: okay I just wanted to make sure it wasn't your dad again

Jade: ok bye kitty-cat

Me: bye Jadey

"Cat?" said Tori. "Whaty?" I replied. "What did you mean you thought jade's Dad put her in the hospital" said Andre. "um I well…" I started. "Cat does Jade's Dad…Beat her?" asked Tori. UH OH!

**Okay I was in a rush to make this but I think it's pretty good for 10 minuets. Please review.**

**-Lucy **


	3. Truth or Dare

**HEY FELLOW BADE FANS! If your depressed about TWC don't fret! Dan tweeted about it and guess who gets back together! I'm so happy! But until then just pretend that episode never happened.**

"Cat? Answer the question" said Tori. I nodded then ran away. Jade was gonna KILL me! I called Jade. "Jadey?" I asked in a scared voice. "yes Cat" she said. 'they know" I said. "who!" she asked. "Andre, Robbie, Rex, and Tori" I said. "TORI TORI KNOWS! Oh god oh god!" she said. "school's over and we were going to go to Tori's you want to come?" I asked. "Fine! BECK! Were going to Vega's NOW!" I heard. I hung up and went to Tori's.

Jade's Pov

"Beck Cat told them about my dad" I said as we reached Tori's door. "don't worry if they say anything I'll make sure they never do again" he hugged me. We went inside. "hey" said Beck. They all looked at me. "what are you staring at!" I snapped. "uh nothing" said Tori. "so Jade how have you been" she continued. "FINE!" I yelled. "are you sure your not hurt or anything" she said. "I'm sure" I said. "hey who wants to play truth or dare" Andre asked. We all nodded. I sat on Becks lap. "ok Cat truth or dare" said Andre. "um truth" she said. "who was your first kiss" he asked. "Joey Cameron" she answered "Tori truth or dare" she continued. "uh truth" goody to shoes. "huh before Hollywood arts what did you want to be when you grew up" Cat said. "I wanted to be a doctor" she said. "EW! Doctor's are boring and un creative it's perfect for you" I said. "so Jade truth or Dare" she asked. "Dare" I said. "I dare you to tell us what cat meant when she said she thought your dad put you in the hospital" she said. "that's more of a truth" I said. "nuh uh I dared you" she said. "fine sometimes" I cuddled into Becks arms. "when my dad is drunk which is about 5 times a week. If I come into the house he might hurt me." By then I was crying. "Jade do want to tell them what happens after" beck asked. "ok well I'll usually go to Beck's or Cat's and um I will hurt myself" I finished. I was crying so hard. Beck pulled me into a hug. "shshsh it's ok" he was saying. "what do you mean you'll hurt yourself" Andre asked. I pulled up my sleeve.

Andre's Pov

OH MY GOD! Jade's arm was all torn up and bloody. I have had a crush on Jade since 6th grade. I felt so bad. "Jade!" was all I could say. We were all in shock. "I think we should go" said Beck. Pulling up the still sobbing Jade. "wait" said Cat. "Jadey I always knew about this but I have a question how and why" she asked. "it feels good. Almost like the blood are my troubles and its dripping down my arm. And I slice with a pair of scissors" she said. THAT"S why she loves scissors. "well have you called the police" Tori asked. "I can't" she replied. "why not" asked Robbie. "because it's MY DAD who pays for Hollywood arts" she said. "we can help with that" Tori said. "LOOK THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSNESS SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jade screamed. She took Beck and Dragged her out of Tori's house.

**Look I know it's short but I really wanted to update tonight. Next story to update There Back! Till then.**

**-Lucy**


	4. The End

**HI I'M BACK! So sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have been really busy with school and my school play.**

Beck's Pov

We just reviled all to our friends. I was thinkingoptions. "so jade I was thinking about getting a job" I told her As we went into the RV. "why" she asked. "to pay for you to go to Hollywood arts" I replied. "no" she snapped. "why not" I asked. "Even if you did get a job I don't want you to use your money!" she said. "I love you! If you weren't at Hollywood arts I would go crazy!" I said. "Beck don't please" she said. I sighed. She kissed me. I kissed back. it turned into a heated make out session. There was a knock on the door. "Don't get it" Jade begged. "but what if it's important" I said. I got up and opened the door. It was Tori and Sikawitz. Jade got up and stood next to me. "come in" I told them. "UGH NO I don't want them here" Jade whined. "Ah Jade so sweet and feminine" Sikawitz said. Jade scowled she hated when he did that. "so Jade" Tori started "I told Sikawitz about your… predicament" she continued. "WHAT! You told him!" Jade screamed. "Well yeah because I think he can help" Tori said. Jade's face softened "How?" she wondered.

Jade's Pov

How could Sikawitz help? Even if he did would it work? So many questions were going through my head though I didn't show it. "Jade you are very talented and if you keep your grades up you could get a scholarship" Sikawitz said. "REALLY!" I exclaimed. I usually only act like this with Beck and sometimes Cat. "Yep but that also means your regular classes like math and history" Sikawitz said. "yeah I get it" I said. They left. "Beck can I live here" I asked. He laughed. "What…WHAT" I yelled. He was really pissing me off. "well you kinda already do" he said. I rolled my eyes. "we need to stop by my house to get my things" I said. "But Jade what if your dad is there he could hurt you" Beck said. "He is working right now" I replied. We got there I told Beck to wait in the car. I closed the door. I went to my room put all my stuff in my bag and was on my way down stairs when "JADELYN!" I heard. Great he's home! "I…I thought you were at work" I stuttered. "My fucking boss said I was fired" he said. Oh even better he's drunk! "come here you little bitch" he said. I tried to run but he pulled me back and hit me to to ground. "BECK!" I screamed hoping he could hear me. "you think your pretty little boyfriend will help you think again. He can't hear you from his house or where ever he is probably cheating on you!" he said. "your wrong he loves me" I yelled. He kicked me in the stomach. I screamed.

Beck's Pov

I was waiting for Jade she has probably been in there for 30 minutes how much more stuff can she has most of it is already at my place. "BECK!" I heard. I jumped out of the car and tripped. As I was getting up I heard another scream. I ran inside. Her dad was beating her. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" I shouted. "NO what are you going to do about it" he mocked. He knocked over a picture of Jade from when she was little. The glass shattered. He kicked Jade she screamed. All of a sudden the police ran in and said "Mr. West you are under arrest for abusing your daughter". As they were putting hand cuffs on him I ran to Jade. "Beck…Beck" she cried. I hugged her. "it's alright everything's ok now" I said. "say you love me" she demanded. "Jade I love you so much you cant even put it into words" I said as I kissed her. "I love you too" she said once we pulled back. "excuse me sir how did you know we needed police" I asked. "the neighbors called saying they heard screaming and broken glass" a officer said "do you know were you are going to live now" said a police officer to Jade. "yes, yes I do" she said and kissed me.

**ITS OVER :( how sad! I'm probably going to write a sequel though! Hehe please review.**

**-Lucy**


End file.
